In the conventional manually operable tube flaring tool a pair of jaws is mounted to a yoke so as to dispose tube clamping means thereof in axial alignment with a flaring head mounted to a threaded carrier. Means are provided for rotating the carrier which is threaded through a portion of the yoke of the tool so as to move selectively toward and from the tube and to effect the desired tube working operation and retraction of the working tool from the tube end upon completion of the working operation.
One form of conventional tube clamping means comprises a pair of clamp bars having a plurality of different size recesses therein for clamping any one of a plurality of different size tubes by selectively positioning the clamping bars in the yoke portion of the tool. It has been found, however, that the user frequently only requires one or at the most a small number of different tube clamping means and thus the bulky tube clamping bars provide unnecessary additional capabilities.